Unine
Unine, originally an acronym for Unoicks Interactive Network, is a Hisqish commercial broadcast television network founded in 1955 in Ailster, Jeritaide, being the flagship property of Unoicks Interactive. The company is currently headquartered in Kaintor, with major production facilities and operations located in Kaintor, Nancouver and Ailster. Cooperative Television 1955-1959 1959-1963 Unoicks Television Network 1963-1968 In 1963, CTV was acquired by the Unoicks Broadcasting Company to form Unoicks Television Network (UTN). 1968-1980 Interactive Television 1969-1974 1974-1980 Interactive ID 1974.png|Network ID (1974). Interactive Television - 1976.png|Network ID (1976). Interactive TV ID 1977.png|Network ID (1977). Interactive Television Ident 1978.png|Network ID (1978). Interactive Television ID 1979.png|Network ID (1979). Inter TV clock 1974 B&W.png|Network clock (1974). Interactive Television Ident 1974 (Recreation).svg|Network ID (1974, 2014 recreation). Interactive Television - 1976 - Remake.png|Network ID (1976, 2014 recreation). Interactive TV ID 1977 Remake.png|Network ID (1977, 2014 recreation). Interactive Television Ident 1978 Remake.png|Network ID (1978, 2014 recreation). Interactive Television ID 1979 remake.png|Network ID (1979, 2014 recreation). Unine 1980-1995 In 1980, UTN and Inter merged to form Unine, with the logo design being a combination of the UTN (the letter U) and Inter (the circle and cylinder) logos. Unine First ID 1980 part 3.png|Network ID (1980) Unine First ID 1980 part 1.png|Network ID (UTN and Interactive have been united, 1980) Unine First ID 1980 part 2.png|Network ID (Welcome to Unine, 1980) Unine ID - 1980.png|Network ID (Enjoy Yourself, 1980). Unine Where We Belong.png|Network ID (Where We Belong, 1983). On Unine We've Got It Together.png|Network ID (On Unine, We've Got Together, 1985). Unine ID - Satellite Broadcast - 1986.png|Network ID (National Satellite Broadcast, 1986). Unine - The Great Entertainers.png|Network ID (The Great Entertainers, 1987). Unine '91 Promo ID.png|Network ID (The Superstars, 1991). Unine ID - 1980 Remake.png|Network ID (Enjoy Yourself, 1980, 2014 recreation). On Unine We've Got It Together Recreation.png|Network ID (On Unine, We've Got Together, 1985, 2014 recreation). Unine - The Great Entertainers Remake.png|Network ID (The Great Entertainers, 1987, 2014 recreation). 1995-present 1995-2004 Unine ID 1995.png|Network ID (1995). Unine Vodraith Bank ID 1996.png|Network ID (Vodraith Bank variant, 1996). Unine Coke ID 1996.png|Network ID (Coca-Cola variant, 1996). Unine ID 1997.png|Network ID (1997, 1). Unine ID with slogan - 1997.png|Network ID (1997, 2). Unine Metrosat ID 1997.png|Network ID (Metrosat variant, 1997). Unine McDonald's ID 1997.png|Network ID (McDonald's variant, 1997). Unine Magna ID 1998.png|Network ID (Magna variant, 1998). Unine ad id 1995.png|Commercial break ID (1995). Unine Vodraith Bank ad id 1996.png|Commercial break ID (Vodraith Bank variant, 1996). Unine Coke Ad ID 1996.png|Commercial break ID (Coca-Cola variant, 1996). Unine ad id 1997.png|Commercial break ID (1997). Unine Metrosat ad id 1997.png|Commercial break ID (Metrosat variant, 1997). Unine McDonald's ad id 1997.png|Commercial break ID (McDonald's variant, 1997). Unine Magna ad id 1998.png|Commercial break ID (Magna variant, 1998). Unine - Astral clock 1.png|Network clock (Astral, 1997). Unine - Mad TV spoof 2.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2001). 2004-2015 Unine ID 2004.png|Network ID (2004). Unine Commercial Break 2004.png|Commercial break ID (2004). Unine - Eikabank clock 2004.png|Network clock (Eikabank, 2004). Unine MadTV Spoof.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2006). 2015-present Unine ID 2015.png|Network ID (2015). Unine Commercial Break 2015.png|Commercial break ID (2015). Category:Television channels in Hisqaida Category:Television broadcasters Category:Commercial broadcasters Category:Unoicks Interactive Category:Hisqaida Category:Television